The present invention relates to a root ball clamp for containing and protecting the root ball portion of a tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective clamp for encompassing and compressing the root ball of a tree to compress it and so to protect the same while the tree is being transported or otherwise handled or stored prior to re-planting.
Previous apparatus for use in protection of the root ball portion of a tree while transplanting or otherwise moving a tree has included such apparatus as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,989 to Sigler et al. and 1,139,735 to Spuhr. The apparatus as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,989 includes a plurality of segments which fit closely together at the bottom end thereof to approximately form a cone for receiving a tree. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,735 includes a basket for the ball of the tree, the basket being formed by a plurality of plate members, each of which has a hook at its lower end and a loop at its upper end. The plates are connected by chains and the upper portions of the chains are engaged on the inside by rollers of a spacing bar. Other U.S. patents which disclose various types of apparatus for protecting the root ball portion of a tree include U.S. Pat. Nos. 388,154, 2,707,846 2,988,393 and 3,017,719.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved apparatus for protecting the root ball portion of a tree in a convenient and labor-saving manner for use during transplanting or otherwise moving or handling of the tree. The root ball clamp of the present invention includes a plurality of plate members, each of which is provided with a base or foot portion at the lower end thereof to provide stability for the tree in conjunction with the foot portion of one or more other plate members. The foot portion extends outwardly from the general plane of the plate member and provides a broad base for stability in conjunction with similarly shaped lower end portions of the other plate members. Each of the plate members is further provided with a re-inforcing rib on each longitudinal side thereof which extends outwardly and substantially perpendicular to the general plane of the plate member.
The plate members are formed in a generally inwardly curved configuration to provide a distortion resistant structure which is easily produced, readily molded, and stackable or nestable for storage purposes. The plate members are secured at the upper and lower ends thereof and around the circumference of the root ball of the tree, thus providing a stiff structure which is well suited to sustain great stresses that will occur when protecting the root bal portion of a tree from damage due to rough treatment, loss of soil around the root ball, and the like.